


All the Possibilities

by MeganMoonlight



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Shore Leave, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: Sylvia grinned as she watched a group of people standing in front of her entering a shuttlecraft that would soon take them to Starbase 343.
Relationships: Michael Burnham/Sylvia Tilly
Kudos: 18





	All the Possibilities

"This is so exciting!" 

Sylvia grinned as she watched a group of people standing in front of her entering a shuttlecraft that would soon take them to Starbase 343, which was the first stop on Sylvia and Michael's first shore leave together. 

Sylvia could barely contain her excitememnt. Squeezing Michael's hand gently, she already couldn't wait to experience this journey with her girlfriend. She had prepared a long list of all the things they could do, foods they could try, and planets near the starbase they could visit if they wanted to, and just thinking about all the possibilities was making Sylvia's head spin.

"Keyla and Owo already sent me a list of all the places they love," Sylvia told Michael as they entered the shuttlecraft and took their seats right away. "We can spend the first five days on the station, and then fly somewhere if we want."

"How long have you been planning this shore leave exactly?" Michael looked at her girlfriend, amused, one eyebrow raised. "All of this must have taken you more than a week."

"Okay, true, it was about two months, actually," Sylvia admitted, knocking her shoulder against Michael's. "But we're traveling together! And there are so many things I want to show you. Just yesterday Linus had told me about a new Saurian cafe that just opened on the station, and it sounds super fun."

When Sylvia looked at Michael, there was a gentle smile on her girlfriend's face. "That sounds lovely, Sylvia."

"It does, doesn't it? I already can't wait to see everything. Just look at this." After pecking Michael on the cheek quickly, Sylvia took out her PADD to show the other woman what she had planned for their first day off.

This was going to be the best shore leave ever!

**Author's Note:**

> And another fic written for Femslash February Star Trek Edition, which I found on tumblr [*HERE*](https://howverychaotic.tumblr.com/post/190387518095/i-couldnt-find-a-prompt-list-so-i-made-one-if) \- prompt 20 "Travel".
> 
> Have some Tilly/Burnham content.
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
